sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
EYeS
EYeS is an abbreviation for Evolved Youth Series. It is the story of ten empowered young men and women who are pursued by the company that "created" them. The Gundogs The Gundogs are comprised of the ten aforementioned men and women. Later in the series, a few other youths also join, but they do not play a major role in the Gundogs' activities. Shortly after the youths' creation and escape from their respective Deoxycorp laboratory branches, all are drawn to New York, USA by an attack orchestrated by a retrieval company. There they meet and come together to form a kind of mercenary outfit. Organizations There are a number of companies whose goals and methods present a source for conflict with the Gundogs. The most dangerous of them seems to be the company known as the Organism. Deoxycorp A company run by department head Dianne Reina, Deoxycorp is known worldwide in its attempts to monopolize the pharmaceutical industry. Conspiracy theorists put forth the idea that the Deoxycorp, or the 'Organism', is guilty of testing its products on humans, skipping the stage of animal testing. Some further speculate that they are conducting experiments which have little or nothing to do with medicine. :Note: A "branch" of Deoxycorp is not a single building. Within any district, there can be as many as five buildings devoted to D-Corp's purposes. There is always at least one laboratory building devoted to research. Often, the other buildings are decoys or backup facilities. :Note: Web-personality Thurian Q supposes Deoxycorp's overall goal is world domination or the possible annihilation of the human race in its current evolutionary state. Automa/"Ace" Formerly, a subsidiary of Deoxycorp focusing on prosthesis and cybernetics, Automa Industries, Limited, or "AceInd", broke away from its parent company in effort to establish itself as a separate entity. Theories also surround newly named AceEnt of possible conspiracy. Known in select circles as the "Machine", some presume AceEnt is operated entirely by automated devices and robots if not, at the least, human employees with no independent will. AceEnt is not only a competitor but a sworn nemesis of "the Organism" as Deoxycorp's use of genetic engineering suggests biological organisms are capable of evolutionary paragon. :Note: Thurian Q deems AceEnt as being no better than D-Corp, espousing a theory that this "entity" seeks nothing short of the complete mechanizing of all mankind or its utter obliteration and replacement by the "sentient" machine. Automa forces Drosobor/Drosselberg DRS-0BR: An outdated product with an energy blade. Diordros/Deirdre D-10R-DRS: Blade-outfitted D-series androids. DarCon A small privately-owned conglomerate that seems to invade into AceEnt territory in developing prosthetics and cybernetic technology. However, it also develops weapons technology and conducts transactions with countries across the globe. Known representatives: "Baron" Strategist and leader of a team of six individuals employed by a mysterious benefactor, he typically wears ceremonial military garb. Not much is known about Baron other than that he addresses Neon Raidan as ‘Master.’ It has been theorized by many that he is a machine created by Neon during his employ at Automa Enterprises. His keen eye allows him to calculate the turning point of any situation and the weak point of any obstacle. "Joker" Jeremiah A bat-wielding tactokinetic, he is the lead subordinate of the group. A loyal Child of Raiden, Joker has followed his orders since he was rescued by him. His near execution at a major prison was foiled thanks to Neon. He can knock enemies skyward with any weapon via extraneous telekinetic force. He can also emit a force blast like an invisible wall from a weaponless attack. Jayne Almeria A champion fencer, Jayne has nearly as strategic a mind as Baron. Almeria can read her opponents' subtle movements and predict their actions. Her quick reflexes allow her to take on even the fiercest fighters. She is one of Raidan's generals and overseer of the troops and is also a talented writer. "Cipher" He is a master electrician and technopath with a penchant for trying to trap people in a computer-simulated artificial world. Though not blessed with the same powers as the magnetic Caleb, Aldus does have a penchant for conjuring up wild electronic inventions. In fact, some of his devices can very well put Caleb's best work to shame. He is also very skilled in Capoeira which he likes to call "the Art of Breakdancing." "Dante" A tactokinetic with the ability to manipulate pliable materials likes ropes and chains to become prehensile, essentially allowing her to become an octopus with nigh-unlimited range. This makes her quite deadly when she is wielding something as versatile as a rope or chain. Unlike the others, Dante has continued to doubt Neon and struggled to decide what action she should take. In time, Dante destroys Neon’s manipulative link to the Gundogs. "Siege" Codighah He possesses the ability to adjust and control his own physical density so that he can become light as a feather or as heavy and solid as an aircraft carrier. He can also harden his system so that no tender organs take damage from a lengthy fall. "The Black Dog" Though his real name is unknown, the true identity of this former code-breaking Machine agent is none other than Karmine's own older brother. Aside from once being a fourth member of the Machine trio which commonly escorts powerful products to destroy the Gundogs, his past is shrouded in secrecy which makes his motives impossible to perceive. Though his appearance suggests that he is aged and experienced, little is known about him other than the fact he has taken his moniker from a former savior of the world. It is revealed at some point that he has a peculiar attraction to various forms of art and loves swimming. Although his thirst for power drives him to nearly destroy the Gundogs, his admiration of the pink-haired Carney results in his own rampage through the ranks of the Machine when he hears of her rape at the hands of her own artificially created son whom the Machine had sent to kill her... along with the other Gundogs. His attitude toward his brother is mostly driven by rivalry and he takes any opportunity to use or abuse him as he sees fit. He often refers to him as weak or a fool. Unaffiliated The following characters were introduced in the expanded universe OTRPG. Rebel 6 Jophiel Darian An entrepreneur, Jophiel led the "subsistence group" Rebel 6 in effort to undermine the goals of The Machine and The Organism. He rallies several escaped lab specimens to help him "liberate" a quintet of empowered individuals known as "LatinX." When the group's goals were fulfilled, they abandoned their new allies near a remote mountainside in South America. They then disappeared. *'"Zenith"' *'"K-Bar" Klyde Barton' *'Miki Danielas' *'"Kodiak" Bear Bradley' *'"Cyber" Dysner' *'"Jette" Sedryn' LatinX Five men and women of Latin origin, each possessing the power to shift reality in any way they please. They were "rescued" by Rebel 6 with the aid of eight runaways from Deoxycorp. *'Cujo Valdez', A Mexican-Navajo styling himself as a shaman *'Romeo Mijo', A Mexican-Italian modeling himself after Shakespeare's tragic hero *'Thomas Lorenzo', A lean blonde Mexican-English man with a fancy patter and refined fashion *'"La Bandito"', A Mexican-American woman and an obsessive proponent of the feminist movement *'Andrick Ramirez', Spanish-Russian Deceased Having become the most powerful of the group, Andrick threatened the eight runaways. In combining their strengths, they managed to destroy him. In truth, Andrick was the only real member as the other four were his creations. Creation The concept of EYeS began with the idea of combining the fictional realities of Transformers (that of sentient shape-shifting mechanical lifeforms) with that of the X-Men (being a world wherein all superpowers were explained as being genetically predisposed). Material that inspired this work include but are not limited to: *X-Men *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Ben10 The D-Corp escapees and Rebel 6 were created for an online text rpg based on this work.